A Bond of Brothers: 9 Tails and Sharingan Eyes
by REDDEMON20
Summary: What if naruto had been raised an Uchiha? What if he and Sasuke were truly brothers? What if they had chosen to hunt Itachi together? Many what ifs await, also NaruHina, SasuSaku, and later SasuTen
1. Prologue

A/N There's a lot, and I mean A LOT of what-ifs in this story.

Brotherly bonds are hard to break...

Naruto was born jinchuriki of the 9 tailed fox, a being of pure hatred. Taken in the day after his birth by Mikoto Uchiha and her husband Fugaku, they raised the boy like their own, until that fateful day.

Naruto and Sasuke were running home from the ninja academy together, laughing and joking with one another, until they reached the Uchiha compound, well Sasuke stopped, Naruto continued running, shouting, "mooom, daaad, we're hooome!"

"Naruto, stop! You know your shouting makes dad mad," said Sasuke

Naruto giggled happily "yeah but it does get him to come out and greet us"

Sasuke smiled "yeah it does, angrily."

"Angrily shmangrily, you know he secretly enjoys it... Hey where is he anyway hes usually out here by now." replied Naruto

It was at this point they turned the corner into an alley littered with the corpses of their friends and family. Naruto recoiled in horror, "w-what happened here?"

Sasuke just stood there staring in total shock. "mom and dad. We have to find mom and dad" Naruto said, "they'll know what to do for sure"

Sasuke nodded and they both ran into their home, then as they saw the state of the room before them, the pair of them, recoiled, barely able to take in what was before them.

There stood Itachi covered in their clans blood, their friends blood, their parents blood, with his Mangekyou Sharingan active. He turned to look at them and when he did he grinned evilly.

"Do you hate me boys? hmm?"

At this Naruto's eyes turned red, his pupils becoming narrow slits, an orange aura surrounding him. He screamed with all the rage and anger inside him "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT WE HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO OUR CLAN?!" And then Naruto charged at Itachi with blinding speed, only to collide with the wall behind him.

"These eyes are far too powerful for you now child, come back another day, when your hatred for me has matured beyond rage and grief, into true power." said Itachi as he effortlessly dodged blow after blow from Naruto. All the while Sasuke had stood looking on in sheer terror as his brothers fought before him. Drawing on his last ounce of courage he weaved a series of hand seals, and in his mind cried out "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" launching a great gout of fire from his mouth.

In the aftermath of Sasuke's powerful attack Itachi was nowhere to be seen, but there lay Naruto right in the center, scorched and bruised, unconcious.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could, his unonscious brother on his back, terrified that the monster that slaughtered the Uchiha clan might come after them.


	2. The Aftermath of The Monster

Sasuke ran to the first person he believed powerful enough to save them both, the third Hokage. As it was gone midnight most of the village was asleep, so Sasuke ran through the Leaf unnoticed, as did the glowing eyes that shadowed him, all the way, shedding tears all the way. Itachi sat on a rooftop, crying silently, as Sasuke climbed the stairs to home of the Hokage, he turned to leave the village, with one final look back and a whisper. "I'm sorry it came to this Naruto, Sasuke, perhaps one day you'll understand, I only wish I could survive to see that day though."

Meanwhile Sasuke stumbled into the Hokage's office, bawling his eyes out, Naruto still on his back, "L-Lord H-H-Hokage, Itachi...Naruto...Uchiha..." and with he passed out from shock and exhaustion, the Third smiled, kindly but sadly as he picked the pair of them up and began to carry them to the hospital, "I know child... I know"

When Sasuke came to, he awoke to Naruto's face beaming at him, "N-Naruto, you're alright..."

"Yeah I am Sasuke, get some rest now, okay?"At this Sasuke passed out again and Naruto turned to the medical Ninja who was caring for them both. "Will my brother be ok sir?" The doctor turned to him and in a gentle, kind voice said, "of course he will, he's got the best doctors in all the five nations looking after him" Naruto sighed loudly with relief, before hugging the doctor tightly "thanks sir. Sasuke you're going to be ok now." Naruto decided to get some training in while sasuke rested so he wandered outside, where he saw a pale young girl being picked on by a group of young boys. "I bet she thinks she's so much better than us." "yeah stupid Hyuuga" one said as he pushed her over. the girl stuttered "n-no i-i-i d-don't think dont think that at all." At this the boy raised his fist, yelling "LIAR," only for a puff of smoke to appear behind him and a hand to grab the pulled back fist. "Leave her alone." Suddenly they were surrounded by dozens of Narutos and from a short distance the words "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" were shouted. The first clone whispered in the ear of the boy whos arm he had caught. "You best run... or else..." Naturally they did as they were told.

Naruto released the jutsu as he walked over to the cowering young Hyuuga, she crawled away, terrified that this boy was here to hurt her too. When he reahed her she had backed herself againsted a tree, whispering queilty "no-no-no-no I can't take anymore, I-" she chose now to look up and there was Naruto's hand to help her up, whih she tentatively accepted.""Hi my name's Naruto Uchiha, whats your's?" said Naruto cheerily. The girl stammered out "H-Hinat-t-ta H-H-Hyuuga, t-t-thank you for saving me," with this she bowed. Naruto grinned "You can count on me Hinata, I wont let you down!" The young Hyuuga blushed "T-thank you N-Naruto." With that Naruto took off into the woods.

He continued until he reached a large clearing upon reaching it he sat down to reminisce as he always did before he trained.

-_FLASHBACK-_

Naruto and Sasuke were snickering, in the Hokage's compound as yet another Jonin passed them pretending not to notice, thinking they were probably only there to do a little graffiti or something and that he didnt want to be the one to wait around while they cleaned up. But their real objective was much more important, the Scroll of Sealing. The scroll containing all the jutsu of the Hidden Leaf village. The scroll they were going to steal. They slowly slipped out of their hiding spot, going unchallenged all the way to the office of the hokage. The only guard at the door at the time was Mizuki and he was apparently away from his post, both boys wondered why there wasnt a guard, but decided to press on regardless, they disarmed the traps surrounding the scroll, not noticing the relative ease they were doing it with nor the lack of guards in the place. They ran with the scroll as soon as they were through the traps, getting as far as they could, out into the forest of death they ran with it, and once they were there, they opened the scroll up, and began working, Sasuke taught himself the Fire Style: Multiple Fireball and Great Wave Of Fire jutsu, Naruto learned the Fire Style: Infernal Tornado, and Wind Style: Air Blade jutsu, both of them learned the Shadow Clone jutsu, though Naruto was far more capable with it than Sasuke. They couldnt figure out why, they assumed it was simply Naruto's specialty, in spite of him failing on it in the exams multiple times, by the time they got caugh thy had mastered their chosen jutsu to the point that the jonin that found them couldnt help but be impressed.


	3. A Glimpse At The Future

**A/N APOLOGIES FOR THE SPELLING ERRORS TOWARDS THE END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER, I GOT SLOPPY BECAUSE I JUST WANTED TO GET IT OUT THERE!**

Silver blades flickered and shone in the moonlight, clashing again and again as their weilders leapt from rooftop to rooftop, shuriken flying between clashes, creating small fireworks in the night sky, the blades flew together for one final mighty clash and one shot down to the ground fast.

Naruto landed on his feet as Sasuke fell towards him, both made a rapid sequence of hand seals, and from Sasuke's mouth several orbs of fire shot forth one after the other, meanwhile Naruto swung his hands as though sqinging a baseball bat at Sasuke, only it appeared that nothing had happened, until suddenly Sasuke's flames parted and a moment later the split flames filled back in then shot outward in an enormous explosion that shattered all of the nearby windows. Both boys immediately ran to their home, shinobi speed enabling them to get there in mere moments. They sat in their living room contemplating what had just occured. "Your Wind Style seemingly made my Fire Style have a bigger boom." Said Sasuke, "You sure it wasnt just the power of the jutsu on its own, maybe you put more chakra into it than usual?" replied Naruto through his mouthful of instant ramen. Suddenly a deep voice behind them said, "Sasuke is right, Wind Style jutsu augment and enhance Fire Style jutsu, say you boys wouldnt happen to know what happened to the windows on the other sie of the village hmm?" Both spun quickly to see a white haired man in a flak jacket with grey hair and a mask on, his heaband nestled over his left eye. "HEY WHO ARE YOU?!" yelled Naruto, outraged at this ninja's sudden appearance in their home. The strange ninja simply gave them his classic eye smile, then dissapeared from their home. "Hey who was that guy?" said Naruto. Sasuke replied " I don't"know but he was jonin thats for sure." "I dont like him!" Naruto grumbled as he returned to his ramen, suspiciously eyeing the door for the rest of the night.

A few days later and it was time for the Genin Exams,both Naruto and Sasuke approached the academy nervously, both desperate to become full-fledged ninja. Both boys entered the exam room with their hopes high, the examiners had determined that due to the immense bond the brothers had, it would be best to keep them together at all times. Both boys passed with flying colours, demonstrating their use of the Shadow Clone, Transformation and Wind Style: Air Blade jutsu for Naruto and the Fire Style: Multi Fireball Jutsu for Sasuke, the 3rd Hokage was impressed with the boys efforts, praising them for their hard work, sending them to await their Genin squad leader with the other graduates.

"Maan this suuuuucks! What the heck is taking them so long!" Naruto complained to an already irritated Sasuke, "would you just shut the hell up already Naruto they'll get here when they get here!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto just sighed and laid his head on the table. Finally, after what felt like hours to Naruto but in reality was less than 10 minutes, Iruka arrived with the Genin squad list, he shouted "NARUTO WAKE UP!" Naruto shot bolt upright at this, then shouted back "FINALLY IRUKA SENSEI TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Sasuke then punched Naruto in the back of the head, at which point the whole room burst out laughing, even Naruto as he rubbed the back of his sore head. _I__'ll get you back for that one Sasuke _Naruto thought to himself. Iruka then began reading out the names, most of which both boys blanked out. "Team 7 is Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto jumped up with joy, while Sasuke smiled, in the back of the classroom both Ino and Sakura could be heard arguing over who would be the boys partner, while Hinata stared at Naruto using her Byakugan to stay unnoticed,"and Hinata Hyuga" who promptly fainted. Naruto rushed over to her and picked her up, then said to Sasuke, " hey bro I'm gonna take her to the hospital then go train, come find us when our squad leader arrives OK?" to which Sasuke replied "don't bother Naruto, she's obviously far too weak to be our team-mate" Naruto shook his head, and started walking, around halfway to the hospital Hinata woke up to find herself in Naruto's arms, she then fainted again with a whimper, Naruto upon hearing the sound, thought that taking her to the training ground was a better option. Those few adults the Hokage had appointed them with were giving Naruto a wide berth as usual, once he reached the training ground Naruto unceremoniously dropped Hinata on the floor, formed 4 shadow clones, and proceeded to have them battle each other in a 2v2 battle, resulting in the nearby area being scorched, slashed and generally destroyed and Naruto being exhausted. He then sat next to Hinata and looked at her, giggling to himself " you know you look kinda cute when you're out cold," even unconscious, Hinata blushed.

When Hinata came to, she awoke to find Naruto sprawled out, snoring loudly beside her, she eventually found her feet, then everything that had happened in the day so far dawned on her, she realised the same thing Sasuke had said, not knowing he had said it of course, and immediately began practicing her Gentle Fist style on the training mannikins, doing as she always did, attempting the technique her father had tried to teach her, the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms, the furthest she had achieved was a mere 16 palms, she stood before the mannikins, her arms extended, one arm in front, one behind, waist slightly bowed, palms up, Byakugan active, she then spun and moved forward, moving her hands so that 2 fingers were extended, seemingly poking the mannikins if not for the blasts of blue chakra being given off with each strike, 2 strikes she landed with ease, 2 more with relative ease as well, 4 strikes at double speed she wasnt struggling but it wasnt easy, 8 strikes, at 4 times the speed of the first 2, her hands now a blur and she was struggling, 16 strikes at 8 times speed and she was exhausted, collapsing to her knees, grinning, "32 palms!" she exclaimed "I did it! I reached the next stage!" from behind her she heard Naruto's voice "Nicely done Hinata! Sasuke was wrong to call you weak!" Hinata turned suddenly,"S-Sasuke s-s-said that" Suddenly from the wall behind her she heard Sasuke's voice "yeah I did, and yeah I was wrong to call you weak, but you're still nowhere near strong enough to be our team-mate." Hinata spun once again to see Sasuke crouched on the compund wall. Naruto grinned at his brother, "so who's the squad leader Sasuke?" Sasuke sighed "Naruto, you're not going to like this..." Suddenly a gloved hand appeared on Naruto's shoulder. "Hello Naruto I'm the squad leader for team 7"


End file.
